THIS INVENTION relates to the mounting of flexible display panels.
The use of flexible display panels constituted by printed plastics sheeting, usually printed polyvinyl sheeting, has become widespread for advertising purposes. Such sheets are usually adhered to an underlying surface, such as the side, front or back surface of a truck. Securing the sheet to the truck is time consuming and requires a degree of skill to prevent the formation of trapped air bubbles and to ensure that the sheet is accurately positioned.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of mounting a flexible display panel which comprises providing an elongate stiffening element along each of two opposed edges of the display panel, inserting one edge and its stiffening element into an elongate recess in a first mounting element which is secured to an underlying surface, inserting the other panel edge and other stiffening element into an elongate recess of a second mounting element, and securing said second mounting element to said surface parallel to said first mounting element and with said recesses facing away from one another.
To tension the panel the method can include the step of securing a third elongate mounting element to said underlying surface parallel to and spaced from said first element, the third mounting element having an elongate recess, said recesses in the first and third elements facing away from one another, inserting an edge of said second mounting element in said recess of the third mounting element, and swinging the second mounting element in an arcuate movement using the elongate contact zone between said edge and the recess in the third element as a fulcrum thereby to bring said second mounting element against said surface and tension the panel, and securing said second mounting element to said underlying surface.
The other two edges of the panel can be free, that is, not attached to said surface. Said one and other edges of the panel can be the top and bottom edges or the horizontally spaced side edges. In a further form all four edges of the panel are secured to said underlying surface using two of said first mounting elements, two of said second mounting elements and two of said third mounting elements.
Said elements can be riveted, preferably pop-riveted, to said surface. In an alternative form said second element can be secured by releasable latches to said underlying surface.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a mounting structure including a first elongate mounting element secured to an underlying surface, said element defining an elongate recess, a second elongate mounting element secured to said surface at a position spaced from said first element, said second element defining an elongate recess, the recesses facing away from one another, and a flexible display panel having a stiffening element along each of two opposed edges thereof, there being an edge and a stiffening element in each of said recesses.
In a specific constructional form there is a third elongate element secured to said surface and spaced from said first elongate element, said third element defining an elongate recess, the recesses in the first and third elements facing away from one another, said second element having an edge which is in the recess of the third element.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of mounting a flexible display panel which comprises releasably attaching one edge of the panel to a first elongate mounting element which is fixed to an underlying surface, releasably attaching an opposed edge of the panel to a second elongate mounting element, and pivoting said second element in an arc about a fixed axis extending in the direction of elongation of said elements in such manner as to displace said opposed edge of the panel away from said one edge thereby to tension the panel, and securing said second element to said underlying surface.